Fighting Fate with Family
by Azprod
Summary: A war is fast approaching where only one side is getting ready. Follow Harry as he deemed his life unsuitable and finds his way in mugglewizard life by forming an extended and unlikely family. Will it changed for the better or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Difficult Life

Being unappreciated, Harry comes with a decision that will affect his future. Would fate give him the easy way out or is fate still playing with our young hero.

Disclaimer – Not mine as it belongs to the great and powerful JK Rowling.

AN: Thanks to my beta, this was much better then anything I could hope for. Any mistakes you find are on mine and not my beta. Thank you.

A young boy stood in front of a small bridge. The child was short for his age but no one had ever really cared enough to ask why. The only things that made him stand out were his piercing green eyes, in which his aunt still saw her sister; dark black, messy hair that reminded people of his father; and a jagged scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead that reminded everybody else of the end of something horrible.

The kid was none other than Harry James Potter of Number Four Privet Drive. Only being seven years old, he stood to a smoldering 4 feet and 3 inches. Wearing only the cast off of his 'perfect' cousin, he continued to hold up his pants with one hand, while trying to fix how his glasses were positioned.

Tears were shining on his cheeks as cars drove past him, ignoring him just like everybody else. The tears mixed with a little of the blood from the numerous cuts and scrapes that could be seen over his small face. Blood was spattered all over his left arm. His glasses were half broken and almost falling off his face, but he seemed determined for something else to care about it. A closer look would show that the young Potter was limping towards the side of the bridge. As he stepped a little closer to the edge, a car zoomed passed him almost knocking him over.

Harry took a small breath before looking over the bridge and onto the river that had been filled by the rain earlier. Tears continued to fall down on his face as he looked towards the sky.

"Mum?"

Thunder crackled in the background as silent tears poured down Harry's face.

"Dad?"

Another small clap of thunder cracked in the sky.

"Can I come home?" He said in a small voice, as though he was scared of what the answer might be. He understood that his parents' lives had been taken away early, and he wanted to be with them once again, even if it meant death.

His Aunt and Uncle had told him that his family was taken away by a drunk driver. He didn't care. He wanted to be loved at least once in his feeble life; to be a part of a family.

The small boy looked around and nodded his head, his decision apparently made. He started to climb on top of the railing, and closed his eyes to think about the incidents that had led him to come to this bridge.

----------------------

– Flash Black –

Harry Potter was sitting on one of the swings in the park near his house. He had a smile that many people would love to have; a smile that made him seem young and care free. He was enjoying his time in the park but knew that he needed to go home soon.

Many parents tried to keep their children away from the 'menace' of Privet Drive, but Harry didn't care. His aunt told everybody that would listen that he was a nuisance and destined to become a criminal; even if she wouldn't go so far as to come straight out and proclaim that he was dangerous. How could a child be destined to become a criminal? He wouldn't know but it allowed him to have the park for free and away from people gawking at him life a piece from a museum.

It started to sprinkle and he knew that he should be headed home before he got soaked and his uncle punished him for dripping water onto his clean floor. Never mind the fact that Harry was the one that kept it so clean. He shook his head, clearing it of the small day dream of him spending time with his loving family, and decided to head on to his relative's house.

He jumped off the swing and bumped into scrawny, rat-faced kid who still managed to be a lot larger than Harry, knocking both of them to the ground.

The bigger kid turned his fierce gaze towards the smaller one, until he realized who it was. A small, menacing smile, formed on his lips.

Harry eyes widen in recognition as he realized that the other boy was Dudley's best friend and fellow 'Harry-Hunting' aficionado, Piers Polkiss.

Piers pushed Harry off of him, rising to his feet. He then stood over him, towering over him with his fist clench. His smile only grew as the rain started to fall harder.

"Please, Piers," begged Harry softly. "I need to go home. You can beat me up tomorrow. "

Piers turned his attention from Harry for a moment, towards the entrance to the park. With a sinking feeling, Harry realized that he must be looking around for the other members of a 'Harry-Hunting Party' so they could have some fun with their victim. One by one, Piers' friends started to arrive around the bend, and the larger boy looked down once again. Without further warning, he landed a hard kick on Harry's ribs.

The rest of the kids walked towards the o talking loudly but stopped short when they saw who their friends were kicking. Smiles grew on each of their faces before they rushed towards the attraction.

"Piers," yelled Dudley. "Now, hold on a minute. He is my cousin and that means that I get first dibs at him."

"Well," stated Piers. "I get first go at him since he tried to attack me."

The group turned their attention towards Harry and found him shaking in tears and clutching his ribs, not even trying to escape.

"You mean little ol' Potter tried to attack you," asked another, laughing.

"Well, not really. He jumped off that girly swing and fell. I happened to be standing where he jumped and he hit me. I think I need to teach him a lesson about not bein' more careful about runnin' into his betters."

Harry turned his attention to his cousin, silently asking for help with his eyes. Dudley shook his head and was the first person to throw a clenched fist towards Harry's head. This signaled the rest to follow along, and they started to pound his scrawny frame.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Harry Potter lost consciousness on the hard ground.

----------------------

He shook his head, trying to clear it, and knew that he was in trouble. Around him, the rain was falling at full blast. Still groggy, Harry stumbled to his feet and started to run at his full speed back to his aunt's place.

Lighting shot across the sky an instant before thunder crashed the scene like a bellowing drum in the night sky. Harry was getting scared but knew the longer he was out, the worse it would be when he got back. He didn't care about the pain that he has right now, he needed to arrive before his uncle returned home.

"I need to get home," thought Harry. "I need to get home fast!"

Lightning surged in the sky and blinded Harry enough that he skidded to a stop. He lost his vision for a second but started to blink rapidly to clear the searing afterimage. A smaller clap of thunder shook him out of his daze.

His vision now cleared, he realized that aunt's house loomed right in front of him. He couldn't have gotten home that quickly. The park was almost half a kilometer away and he just started heading home. He couldn't have run that fast with the injuries that he had received. He decided to not question his good fortune any longer before making his trek towards the front door. He placed his ear against the wood and heard sound of something that instantly scared him witless.

"Where is that damn boy," Vernon growled loudly, almost shouting.

"I don't know," stated a calmer Petunia.

"Once he gets home, he is going to get a serious whipping."

His uncle literally growled, reminding Harry of a bear or other large predatory beast. He knew that he was in trouble and he knew that the longer he let his uncle stew, the worse it was going to be.

Harry squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. As the door opened, he noticed in the light that his uncle was drinking his scotch in his favorite chair. He cringed knowing that his uncle is half-way pissed (drunk) and he is in serious danger.

Harry looked up and noticed his aunt with a sneer.

"And tell me, why are you late this evening?"

"Aunt Petunia, I fell and um …"

At this moment, his aunt looked towards the ground and saw that blood for falling onto her perfect floor. She looked towards Harry and back to the ground, then back to Harry before giving a well known screeched that could be heard though half the neighborhood.

"Vernon," screeched Petunia. "He is dripping blood on my floor. Get him to stop."

"What," shouted Vernon his face showcasing his favorite shade of purple. "You freak! Come in here now and stop that infernal bleeding."

As Harry walked closer to his Uncle, he winced as Vernon pulled out his belt and started to roll it on his fist. He closed his eyes knowing what is going to happened.

"How dare you," stated Vernon as he landed a fist onto Harry's face cracking the glasses. "You drag in here late and then cause damage to your aunt's floor?"

"Uncle," begged Harry, tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried. "Please, I will clean it up."

"Oh, you dare talk back at me!"

At that moment, the 'perfect' and 'knowledgeable' son came waltzing into the house. He turned his attention towards the scene beeen Harry and his father, and then back to his mother. He shrugged and walked towards her ignoring his freak of a cousin. Dudley tugged on her apron.

"Mom, I am hungry."

"Of course, my Dudley-kin, let me get you a little snack before that thing starts on dinner."

Vernon smiled at his son and wife as they walked past him into the kitchen. He gave his son a wink before turning his anger back on Harry.

"What do you have to say about yourself, boy?"

Wisely, Harry only whimpered, tears still falling down his face. Vernon grabbed Harry's throat and slammed him onto the wall. Harry's eyes widened in fear as he was choked. Reflexively, he kicked his heels backwards, which was easy to do since they were dangling off the ground. He weakly tried to shake his head; desperate to twist it out of his uncle's massive hand, but it was to no avail. His struggles were interrupted when a burst of light engulf the room.

Vernon tossed Harry back to the ground before placing a hard kick into Harry's cracked ribs.

"You freak! I do not want your freakiness around my house."

Vernon gave him another punch to the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.

"You think you can do whatever you please?"

Vernon kicked Harry in the leg, causing him to wince.

"You think you can be a freak and do this?"

Vernon picked Harry back up and tossed him to the ground. As Harry landed on his leg, he felt the sickening sensation of the bone snapping. Somehow, he held in the scream that struggled to tear from his throat, though he couldn't stop from whimpering pathetically.

"You think …"

Vernon shook his head before grabbing the broken leg and twisting at an unnatural angle. This time, there was nothing that Harry could do and he screamed in agony.

"You think you can scream!"

Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and tossed him to the door. Harry wavered before looking towards his uncle. Harry just stood there not understanding the situation before Vernon opened the door and literally kicked Harry out the door, causing him to fall on the steps and hit his head on the sidewalk.

"You're not welcome here, anymore, freak!"

The door slammed as Harry looked around his surroundings, while blood was ran down off his face.

"How come," thought Harry. "That with all that noise, no one came out to help?"

He shook his head and tried to stand up. The pain was excruciating but Harry didn't care. He needed to leave and get away. He knew that this is not where he wanted to be. The rain stopped as Harry looked at the sky before knowing what to do.

-End Flash-Back-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Dudley's Choice

After the likes of his 'family' kicking him out, Harry finds himself at a crossroad. With his life turning bad, what can prevent him from making a life changing decision?

Disclaimer – This is … not mine.

AN: This story is about family and how just being there for one another with help in Harry's future.

Harry was standing on top of a bridge, thinking: "What have I done to deserve this life?" As he looked back down, he noticed that the water was getting slower. This was the perfect opportunity. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The pain stopped but he knew that physical pain was nothing compare to the emotional pain that he had just received.

Harry pulled himself to the top of the railing, swinging his legs over and sitting on the narrow metal beam. He raised his arms but stopped just before leaning forward and sending himself plummeting to the water below.

"No!"

Harry opened his eyes, and realized that it was his cousin who had screamed. He turned his attention towards the sound and the back to the river.

"Why should I care," thought Harry. "He was one of the reason why this mess is in the first place. If he didn't … no, I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't turn my back. He is family and family should mean something to me."

With that thought, his mind pushed the pain away and lowered himself painfully to the ground. He started to limp towards the sound. As he got closer, he noticed that his cousin was seen cowering under a bigger and much wider looking person. The person looked more like a rhino than a human being.

With a renew vigor, Harry turned his attention towards the ground trying to look for something that could help him. A small pebble was the only thing he found, but he picked it up anyway and threw it at the head of the bully.

The bully turned around and noticed Harry. He glared at him but turned his attention back to Dudley. As the guy reared back for another punch, another pebble hit the side of his head, causing blood to flow down the side of his face from a small nick.

"Hey," screamed Harry. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Dudley turned towards the sound and noticed his battered cousin standing there defiantly. He couldn't believe his eyes. His cousin was standing up for him. He shook his head and quickly turned his attention back towards the bigger man.

"And who would stop me? You?"

"If I have to, then yes."

Harry then grabbed another rock and threw it at the bully's face.

"Whoa, wait a minute kid. I saw him and his friends beating you up, so this isn't your fight. Now why would you care if something happened to him? Run along to your mummy before I get really mad and do you next."

"That's Dudley and he is my family. Family means everything to me and you should not do anything to my family."

"What," chuckled the bully. "You mean that this overgrown whale is your family? The one that beat you up? You want to protect him when he caused you harm?"

The bully turned his attention back at Dudley before hearing an answer that surprised him.

"Yes."

"What?"

Harry turned his attention towards his cousin before giving him a look. He wondered and hoped that Dudley knew what the face meant. Dudley took a moment before understanding what is happening and nodded.

Harry smiled and turned his attention back to the bully.

"I said yes!"

Dudley's expression changed to a fierce glare before he reared back and kicking the bully where the sun won't shine. He turned and found that Harry was rushing towards them at full speed before colliding with the kid, knocking them both to the ground. Dudley turned and started to run away before noticing that Harry was stuck in the grasp of the overgrown behemoth.

Dudley grabbed Harry and they both rushed the other way, back toward the bridge. As he briskly walked past, Harry fell to the ground heaving in pain. Dudley turned around and stopped before heading back to his cousin.

After a moment of peace, Dudley looked towards his cousin with newfound respect.

"Why?"

"What," asked Harry as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why did you come to save me?"

Harry looked towards his cousin before scoffing. He tried to get up but lost his balance and fell back down. Dudley grabbed him before he could hit the ground and placed him against the rail.

"Dudley, you are family. Even though we sometimes… Okay, we have n ever acted like it; I want to see my family protected."

"But …"

"There is no but, but now you've got to go home. You've got to go home before that guy comes back and tries to finish the job."

"But if I go home before you do, you might get more in trouble."

"I am not going back, Dudley. That is not my home; it's yours. My home is where my parents are right now."

"But your parents are dead?"

"Yes, I know. Now go home before your mum worries herself to death."

Dudley nodded and started to walk away, but before anything else happened, Harry heard Dudley saying something.

"Thank you."

Dudley continued to walk as Harry shook his head and gave a small smile. He climbed back up the rail before being thrown back on the ground.

"You idiot! You cannot do that! What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"I might be an idiot, but going to where your parents are? You are going to kill yourself."

"No, Dudley, I am not going to kill myself."

Dudley gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I am already dead."

Dudley eyes turned towards Harry before grabbing him into a hug.

"Please Harry. Don't do this. You saved me. Now let me have a chance to save you?"

"I can't. Your dad already kicked me out. I cannot go back."

"Leave him to me."

Harry pushed Dudley off him before turning his attention back to the railing.

"Dudley, don't worry about me. I am already dead."

"You cannot talk like that. If you don't listen to me, I am going to…"

Before Dudley finished, he grabbed a hold of Harry, throwing him over his shoulder, and rushed towards his home. Dudley couldn't believe his ears. He traveled across the street with cars zooming by and ran past his friends who were sitting down playing jacks. He didn't care about anything around him; he just knew that he wanted his cousin to be safe. Before he knew it and without air in his lungs, he dropped down and onto the grassy lawn in front of his house.

The door opened and Dudley's parents eyed Dudley with concern, though they looked ready to kick Harry to the curb again. While Petunia was tending to Dudley, Vernon turned with rage toward Harry.

"What did you do to my son" screamed Vernon.

Harry looked toward his beefy uncle not understanding what was going to happened. As Dudley look on trying to catch his breath, Vernon closed the gap between him and Harry.

"I am talking to you, boy!"

"Stop!"

Vernon turned his attention back to his son and saw that Dudley was walking past his wife tending care and towards them.

"Dudley? Please, let your mum take care of you while I take care of this disgusting freak."

Dudley shook his head before standing in front of Harry, protecting him from his father's rage. He covered Harry with his body before looking towards his father with a determination that was never seen on his face before.

"If you want to attack someone, attack me."

"What," screeched Petunia.

"If you want to punch him," stated Dudley as he turned towards Harry. "Attack me because he is family and I protect family!"

Vernon and Petunia turned to see that Dudley was protecting Harry like an older brother would.

"What?" asked Vernon.

"I said," stated Dudley. "Harry is family and no matter what happens, I will protect him, just like he will protect me."

"How can he protect you," asked Vernon, looking decidedly confused

"It doesn't matter," screamed Dudley. "Harry and I know that we are family and you will not hurt him ever again."

Vernon looked towards his son, his surprise at being stood up to warring with pride that the lad would dare to do it. Then, however, his eyes fell on Harry's scar and narrowed.

"You, boy! You did something to him! Your freakiness …"

"Dad! He didn't do anything. We had a talk and we both understand each other now. I think that he needs to lie down. He's had a horrible day, thanks to me, so I think that he should head on home."

Dudley and Harry looked at one another before nodding. Dudley took Harry's arm and guided him into the house. Petunia looked on with pride before looking at Vernon.

"I think," said Vernon. "That our son is finally growing up?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know Vernon, I don't know, but what he said makes you think. Family is family no matter what and we should protect our family. How did he get so smart?"

"I don't know but he is right, family is family and I will protect my family. I think the boy … I mean Harry deserves to be part of this family and should be welcome in life one."

The two nodded to one another before looking into the house. In there, Dudley had placed Harry on the couch and was tending to him. The scene brought a smile towards the parents' face before they made their way into the house and towards Harry knowing for once that the four of them can and will be a family.

No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3– Night Confession

After the moments of Harry and Dudley protecting one another, they are sat down together and find something that will bring their family a little closer then before. Will this help Harry for his future or fate have other things plan?

Disclaimer - Do you think it belongs to me? Do you even know who I am? Thought so. This belongs to the great and powerful … well, it's JK Rowling.

AN - Just so you know, this whole story will be AU. That means that they Dursley will not be like the book.

Three Hours Later -

While Dudley was taking care of his little cousin, Petunia and Vernon were pacing around in their bedroom. As the sun sets and the moon is up above, the two could hear laughter from downstairs.

Vernon stopped and gave a simple smile.

"You think," said Petunia. "That they are acting like best of friends."

Vernon turned his attention towards his wife of over a decade and look at her with such care.

"No," said Vernon. "They are acting like brothers to the core, but that is not what we should talk about. What do you think happened to them that caused this change in him?"

"I think it is sweet, Dudley being the protective order 'brother' and protecting the boy."

"And that is another thing, what happens now? Should we continue on how we treat him or change and treat him for the better."

"I think that we should just take it one day at a time and see how it goes. Even though I feel that we should love him like our Dudley, I think that will scare him to death. But I think that we should consider him like our family and not someone that just be sent to us because of the crazy old … man."

"You are right, but I think we should all sit down and figure out what we should do."

The two stare at one another in thought before hearing a scream. Vernon crane his head quickly that Petunia thought that it would snap off. Before she could of said anything, Vernon rushed out to she the commotion. As the thundering sound of his footsteps can be heard, Petunia gave a quick look at the mirrors before walking our the door.

"Well, there goes the peace," said Petunia to no one special.

--------

As Vernon stomped downstairs, Harry quickly jumped off the sofa and landed on his behind. Vernon stopped cold as he saw Dudley jumped to his feet and started to protect his little cousin.

"Don't," screamed Dudley.

"Dudley," asked Vernon.

"Don't you dare do anything to Harry. Don't you dare life another finger at him? After I talked to you, Dad, you tried to turned around and scare the living daylight out of him again and caused him to get hurt. So help me, if you dare try to do anything to him again, I don't know what to think."

"Dud," whispered Harry.

The two turned they attention toward Harry as he was trying to get back up. Dudley grabbed his uninjured arm and placed him back onto the sofa.

"Don't talk to your dad light that."

"But he scared you Pot … I mean Harry."

"I don't know about you but if you hear someone stomping like that, you would be scared as well. Beside, he is your father and that makes him family. You should not talk to him like that."

Vernon couldn't believe what he was hearing. The little … Harry was actually protecting him.

"But you are my little cousin and that makes you family, doesn't it?"

"Dudley, I am not that special. You have a family that loves you, you should take that to heart."

"That is not true," said Petunia as she was heading downstairs. "Harry, it seems that we cannot agree with that statement. You are special and we are seeing that. Just listen to me, this family has done things that are not that proud of but I know that it will be changing as of tonight. Isn't that right, Vernon?"

Petunia and Dudley turned their attention towards Vernon with a gaze that could of melted the polar ice cap. Vernon had the look of shame before shaking his head and smiling a bit.

"Boy," started Vernon but stopped as Petunia gave another look. "I mean Harry, I think we should all sit down and talk. We are going to have a discussion tonight and we are going to clear the air. You will have questions, I know it, but please save it to the end. This is going to come as a shock but please listen carefully."

Noticing Harry being calm and Dudley with his mother sitting next to him, Vernon sat in his favorite chair.

"Six years ago Harry, on November 1st, you were brought to our doorsteps. When we awoke that very morning, we found you there sleeping with smile."

Vernon placed his hand up as he noticed Harry opening his mouth.

"Yes, I know we told you that we found you in the ditch and said that your parents were the cause of it, but that was a lie. You were placed in a basket with a note. The note said that you are being placed in our care until … well, I don't know until what. Anyway, we found out that in the letter, your family was attacked by this man and killed your parents.

"We took you in, and for the first few days, we were caring you like you were already apart of the family. But one simple mistake happens and it changed for the worst for you. Dudley simply got jealous of the care that we have placed on you and we had to stop showing our affection for you. Little Dud was in his terrible two's that many people love to call, but I don't think that was the reason.

"You were just being a little kid, but we blame every little thing on you. Things like: the car running out of gas, Dudley wasn't full for his evening meal, Petunia wasn't able to grow her favorite flowers. I even blame you for the promotion that I didn't deserve but yet I so wanted it. Now, the question is why did we treat you like scum? I really do not have a good answer for that. But Harry, I am going to make this promise to you, here and now, the Dursley are going to back the Potters till the ends of the Earth."

Harry looked at the three as tears coming down.

"So my parents didn't die as a drunk driver? You made me believe that they were good for nothing pigs?"

Harry stood up with his face in a digested look.

"Yes," said Vernon. "I know that we had no right but like I said, I promise you that I will be telling you the truth. Now, I am going to leave it like that because I think that was just a little too much information for you to take on an emotional day like this. Dudley, pleas take your cousin in the guest bedroom. Starting tomorrow, I will changed the spare bedroom to his bedroom. Harry, please understand that I feel disappointed in myself now, but know that I will changed and hope to God that you will believe that."

Dudley placed his arms around Harry and walked him upstairs to his room. Harry turned his attention back to his uncle and gave a small smile. Vernon gave a sigh before getting up to sit next to his wife.

"Well," continued Vernon. "That was a little hard."

"Yes, but it is going to get worst. Imagine hearing what we are going to tell him tomorrow about the man that killed his parents might still be after him."


End file.
